


Sitting Pretty

by happywriter16



Category: Prison Break RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywriter16/pseuds/happywriter16
Summary: Short dresses + high heels





	Sitting Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe SWC is not married and her and Went have an established relationship where they do such things that require R ratings.

She had given a thought or two about the logistics of sitting down when she tried the dress on for the first time and saw the hemline hit slightly above mid-thigh. It looked so damn good on her – if she did say so herself. Plus, she felt good in it. So she figured she’d cross that particular bridge when she came to it. 

So she followed Miss Manners rules for getting into a car – sit butt first in and then swing your legs around. A Britney Spears moment carefully avoided. At the Upfronts, she just lowered herself into the chair and quickly crossed one leg over the other. 

Now this? It’s not about making sure she’s covered up. It’s about making sure the dress is far enough up so as not to be a hindrance. 

She hears him laugh, it low and deep and laced with desire as her knees sink into the mattress on either side of his head. She has one hand on the headboard and the other keeps her dress out of his face. She’d wanted to take it off but he said leave it on. The shoes, too. She looks down at him, eyes dark and lips a bright pink. 

“So it’s true what they say about women in red shoes.” 

“Lucky you,” she tells him, the words lost in a sigh as she feels his lips spread into a smile against her thigh. 

Sitting down? Definitely not a problem.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from Livejournal. Can't believe I wrote this back in '08.


End file.
